Ways to improve efficiency of power/energy conversion systems are continually being sought. For example, switch-mode power supply (SMPS) applications. The SMPS topology is gaining wider acceptance because of its high efficiency, small size and light weight. However, as the size of an SMPS is decreased, heat dissipation/removal therefrom becomes more problematic. Even though the typical efficiency of an SMPS may be 90 percent, there still remains 10 percent of the energy used by the SMPS becoming wasted heat. In addition, the high efficiency of the SMPS is optimized for only a single load condition. However, in real world applications power utilization loads vary over a wide range, and so do the associated SMPS efficiencies at those loads. Therefore, any further improvements in SMPS efficiency will result in even smaller and more cost effective solutions in addition to more energy savings. The size, weight and power savings have significant value. In addition, it is desirable to determine the health of an SMPS system, adjust operating parameters for maximum efficiency, and be able to predict a potential system failure.